Untitled
by mzdoodlesauntie26
Summary: Roman Reigns story


_Hearing a knock on the door, I made my way to answer it. After opening it, I saw my boyfriend standing there with a confused look on his face. "What is this note about Court?" he asked me slightly confused. "Lei, we can't keep doing this", I told him. "Can't keep doing what, what is this about?" Lei asked me. "We can't be together anymore" I tearfully told him. "What the hell do you mean we can't be together anymore?" "We have been together for going on two years and now you pulling this shit." He says angrily. "We can't keep sneaking around; you are still engaged to Galina." I quietly tell him. "G is my friend and I feel guilty every time she calls me about y'all relationship." "Baby please don't do this, we said we loved each other, don't that mean anything to you." He says starting to tear up himself. "Lei, I do love you, so much I overlooked you being engaged to another woman." "I love you so fucking much which is why I'm letting you go." I tell him, full on crying now. "Yeah you love so much, you'll give up on us, on me." "That's how you show your love, then you can keep that shit." he says getting angry again. "You really think this is easy for me, letting the man I love more than life itself leave, because it isn't". Looking at him I whisper "Please just go" "No!" he yells forcefully. "Lei if you love me like you say you do then go please." I say as the tears pour out of my eyes. "This is bullshit but you got your wish." He told me. "We are done and I won't change that!" he says with as much force he could muster up giving the situation. "But dome a favor" he asked me. "Give me one last kiss" "Just one" he replies after he sees me hesitating. "Okay, but just one and you have to go." I respond. I lean up on my tip-toes and wait until he leans down. Our lips touch and I feel his love for me, so passionate and intense. As I was pulling away, he grabs my waist and deepens the kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and I was a goner. It took everything in me to pull away, but I did. He left without saying anything else. After making sure the door was locked, I just broke down crying._

2 years later

That day keeps popping into my head, like right now as I'm standing outside of the Smoothie King Center in New Orleans. Tonight I make my main event roster debut on Raw. It was supposed to be to last year but I asked to stay down in NXT. I was slightly nervous about how I would do later on that night. After making my way towards the Women's locker room, I hear a voice call my name. I turn and see none other than Jon Good a.k.a Dean Ambrose. Jon and I have been friends for 5 years now. He was the only one who knew about my relationship with WWE's Roman Reigns. "Hey Court, how's it hanging?" "It's been great but I'm a little nervous about my debut" I tell him. "Does HE know that you're here?" he asks me. "No he doesn't and I don't want him to!" I tell him slightly emotional. He sucks his teeth at my answer and tells me that he'll see me eventually. I tell him that I know that, but now won't be the time. After ending my convo with Jon, I make it to the locker room. As I'm getting ready, in walks Trin, who I have known for some time, Natalya, AJ Lee, and Paige. "Court is that you?" I hear Trin ask. "Yes Trin-Trin", I reply to her. "Girl, you knew tonight was my debut" I told he playfully. "Girl why you got to mess up my reunion like that, we haven't seen each other in two years" she says to me. "I'm sorry boo, maybe I'll make it up to you with drinks tonight after the show" I tell her. "Yeah girl I forgive you when drinks are involved" she jokingly says. After the laughter dies down, I introduce myself to the other ladies. I get ready for my match against Victoria a.k.a Alicia Fox. After winning my match with a southern Comfort (A.N. - Jazz's move she did against Trish), I go back to the locker room to change and wait until Trin comes back from her match. As I was waiting, Trin texted me and said she was leaving out with Jon a.k.a Jimmy Uso. While walking out of the locker room, sending Trin a reply back, I bumped into the one person I had been avoiding. "So you wasn't going to tell me you were here, or that you had a debut match tonight?" he asked me angrier than he had ever been. "Lei" I say before I turned to walk away….

**Hey guys, so this is my first story ever. I wanted to know if I should continue or should I just scrap the whole thing. I totally fangirled over the wedding pics that surfaced on the internet. Galina made a really beautiful bride and Joe was handsome as always (Renee's words LOL). Courtney keeps calling Roman Lei because that is the first beginning of Roman's real name. My tumblr name is crtaylor242013. Advice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
